The Transfer of Jelousy
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Skipper is being transferred to a new zoo and and after a year, Marlene goes there for a temporary one-month visit. When she realizes Skipper is at that zoo she also remembers her feelings for him. But gets jealous when she finds out Skipper and a certain animal in the zoo are eying each other. Skilene and ocxoc s as well (little pieces of humor).
1. Chapter 1 News

**here is my story, and dont worry i will work on my other stories! ENJOY!**

It was a rainy day, the thunder and lightning was continuous and all the animals at the zoo were protecting themself from the rain. The penguins werent expecting a surprise talk from Skipper that night, taht really changed their lives forever.

"Gentlemen, I have made this meeting to tell you some news" Skipper said.

"Really?" Private asked "Is Lunicorns ending?"

"Please, Skipper wouldnt make a meeting for _that_ Private" Kowalski said.

"srlg uhlriu rksuhr grkssk" (maybe there is some new explosion invention) Rico said.

"No, it isnt that either" Skipper said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh" they all said at the same time.

"Then what are you trying to tell us?" Kowalski asked.

"I have something to say" Skipper said wearily then cleared his throat "I..I am going to be permananitly transferred to a zoo in Florida."

**I know it`s short but it gives you a hint of what is coming up hope you liked it, next chapter will be soon and pLeaSE RevIeW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing Him Again

**chapter 2 is up, enjoy :) and thanks for the reviews!**

It has been 11 months since Skipper has left the central park zoo. Marlene remembered the night he told his teammates. He could hear them yell "what?!" all the way from her habitat.

The penguins still trained but Marlene knew that they missed Skipper. Most of the animals forgot about Skipper except for the other penguins and her but she cant remember why. I mean they werent the closest friends on the block. Marlene thought maybe it was because... But Marlene got interupted by the penguins.

"Guys I told you I have a door, right over there!" Marlene yelled annoyed.

"We know but this couldnt wait!" Private exclaimed "You`re going on a temporary trip to Florida!"

"So, what about it?" Marlene asked.

"Skipper went to that zoo" Kowalski said "we were hoping that while you`re there you can try to get him to come back."

"Really?" Marlene asked trying to not sound too excited "okay, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow at 9 PM" Kowalski said.

"stihub oisrg toitho eroierjg gjrsks" (see you and skipper in a month) Rico said, then they left. Marlene could barely sleep, she was too excited but nervous...will Skipper remember her? And why does she care so much?

Marlene was released from the box and into the otter habitat.

"Hello" said an otter with a scottish accent "Im Sheth and welcome to Florida and you are?"

"Marlene" she said "could you show me around the zoo"

"Sure, but after the zoo closes it should open in less then 15 minutes."

Then 3 penguins popped out of the water.

"We saw the box, whos the spy?" a Macroni penguin demanded.

"Relax it`s just a temporary visit from New York" Sheth said.

"The big apple eh?" a king penguin said "well we need to go do another mission, Skipper you ask the newbie questions." Then the 3 penguins left and Skipper turned to Marlene.

"Relax I wont hurt you, i already know you`re not a spy" Skipper told Marlene who sighed in relief.

"So are you not the leader anymore?" Marlene asked.

"Nope, but im fine by it, although i do miss my old team, how are they?"

"They are good but miss you."

"Ah, anyways if you were wondering the Macroni is Den, and the emporer is Scar. We do have a fourth- a little blue but he`s also on a temporary visit to Central Park actually."

"Really? Well then the others will meet him-" Marlene was interuppted by the zoo bell, the zoo was opening.

Skipper saluted and went to his habitat. Marlene was curious for he looked different. Then she realized he wasnt different.

Her feelings for him is... she had a deep crush on him.

**So did you like it? i know its been a while sorry ill try to update faster well next chapter coming up. PLeAsE ReVIeW **


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and TJ

**here is the next chapter sorry it took a while! ENJOY!**

"So how long have you been with Skipper?" Sheth asked when they were eating before the tour.

"What are you talking about?" Marlene asked confused blushing like crazy.

"Well I saw the way you looked at him and he`s really nicer to you the na lot of animals here."

"We have never been together, we`re just friends."

"Oh well do you like him?"

"No, of course not I mean he`s just my friend no, not at all" Marlene said laughing nervously.

"Well that`s good because he`s with Tina."

"Tina?"

"Well I mean, technically they arent together, but everyone in the zoo knows that they are eyeing each other." Sheth said "and Tina is a Fennec Fox... very attractive, you can meet her first when I give you the tour."

"Um... okay sure" Marlene said and they started walking toward the Fox habitat.

"Oh and uh dont worry, your secret is safe with me" Sheth whispered and Marlene smiled, sure she knew but atleast she was trusted.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private waited, for there was a box in their habitat from the same zoo Skipper was from. The crate opened and out came a little blue.

"Hi Im T.J. who are you" he said in a friendly voice.

"I`m Kowalski and this is Rico and Private" Kowalski said.

"Cool hey do you guys know kung fu?"

"Yes, we had a leader but he moved to your zoo" Private said then asked "do you know Skipper?"

"Oh yeah I know him, he`s a great penguin... but he was a_ leader_ before?"

"I can see this`ll take a while lets continue inside" Kowalski said and they leaded T.J. to the HQ.

**like it? sorry it took so long PLEaSe REViEw!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tina's Trouble

**Heeeey! sorry it took so long, school, you know, makes you too busy to do what you love. You probably dont want to hear me blabbering go ahead read the book!**

"Hey Sheth, what are you doing in my habitat" Tina said smiling, suddenly her smiled frowned when she saw the otter come into view "...and you brought the temporary otter...swell."

"Tina this is Marlene, she just came in from New York" Sheth said. Marlene waved her hand half-heartedly, she was pretty nervous._ A whole month? I won't survive this_ she thought.

"Pleasure, Sheth why don't you go get some food while Marlene and I get to know each other" Tina suggested. Sheth nodded and went inside Tina's cave.

"So, do you like it here in Florida, it is a very beautiful here" Marlene said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes Florida is nice but what I really want to know is if you can make promises" Tina said.

"Yes of course" Marlene said, hoping that this was a sign that Tina liked her.

"Good because I want you to make a promise" Tina said happily.

"Okay what?"

Tina's face turned serious and whispered to her "Skipper may still be into you but he is mine, you promise to keep that?"

"Skipper, did you interrogate the new suspicion?" asked Skipper's leader, Scar.

"Yes sir" Skipper replied, they were in their HQ, which obviously was inside their habitat. Though theirs was bigger and was more realistic with a mountain, a perfect place for a spyglass.

"Does she seem suspicious in any way?"

"Out of what I heard nothing sir" Skipper said.

"Good, but we still have to be cautious our newby could be deadly, after all she is from the big apple."

_Doubt it_ Skipper thought _if she tries to help Ringtail get a trophy how dangerous could she be_.

"Kowalski, Kowalski wake up!" Private shook Kowalski awake. His forehead was sweaty.

"What happened?" he asked drowsly.

"You had a nightmare? What was it?" Private asked.

Kowalski sprang up from his bed and said "we need to get to Florida! I think Skipper will be in trouble... and Marlene."

**Well there you go! Hope you like it and I'll try to update sooner see you later :) and PLeAse ReVIeW**


End file.
